An Eternity of Damnation REVISION
by Voysey
Summary: Terrible things happen to those who meddle with time, and Kain is no exception. The temptation to find a third option to cure Nosgoth of its corruption is just too great, and he will stop at nothing to find it. But things from his past come back to haunt him, it's just a question of who, what, when and where? (The original is terrible, so reposting to this fiction any updates)
1. Prologue

**A/N: **So, I have reread the original of this fiction (which is still on here if anyone is interested in reading to full, non-edited version), and I personally think it is terrible, so many inconsistencies, it's just dire, so I have taken it upon myself to redo every chapter, and hopefully it'll all make more sense, story wise and lore wise. Please, please read and review, I love hearing back from you guys, and any constructive criticism is welcome. I do not own Legacy of Kain, or the script I am using from the games. Enjoy.

* * *

**An Eternity of Damnation**

**Prologue**

**There is a magical operation of maximum importance; the initiation of a new aeon. When it becomes necessary to utter a word the whole planet must be bathed in blood... - Blood Omen Opening.**

**Kain P.O.V.**

"You have won the battle… but the war… between your kind and mine… will never end. Our banishment… in the demon dimension… also ensures our immortality… one day… we shall return…"

I lean on the Reaver, pushing it further into the Sarafan Lord's wretched body, glaring into his glowing, demonic eyes. "Should your kind breach that place of banishment again, I will be waiting."

The Sarafan Lord laughs painfully at my words. "… You will not live that long…"

As he utters his last words, I pull the Reaver from his body. "I have lived long enough to dispose of you." I run him through with the Reaver one final time, in the place his damned heart should be, then retract it. I turn away, and feel the final tremors of the Gate's destruction beneath my feet. The Sarafan Order will now succumb to me, their iron rule over Nosgoth finally at its end. The platform beneath my feet begins to shake and tremble violently. I take one last look at the destruction of the Hylden's hopes and dreams, pleased with my accomplishment. With that in mind, I jump back to the entrance to the Hylden Gate and dash to make an exit of the building completely. The end has finally come.

* * *

I feel the final implosion occur behind me as I walk away, destroying the Gate completely. In the distance, I could hear the faint screams of the Hylden as their lives were extinguished. I reach the Hylden City and stop. Standing, alone, in the wreckage, I turn and look at the Gate across the bridge behind me, its green acidic flames colouring the dark sky. I grip the Reaver.

Umah… what were those words she said to me in that fatal moment she took from me the Nexus Stone? How would my rule differ to that of the Sarafan Lord? If you had lived Umah, you would have learned the difference. And the other phrase she uttered to me before she vanished at the Wharves. She wished it could have been otherwise for us? Those words will haunt me for the rest of my existence. Did they imply that she felt for me as I, for her? I sigh. You should have trusted me.

I watch the Gate collapse in on itself, all the Hylden and Glyph magic disappear into nothing. Every trace of that hellish race now belittled to nothing more than rubble and myth. I turn and begin my walk back to the ship that brought me here, ready to return to Meridian. I think of Janos for a brief second. The legendary vampire, cast into the hell of his own making. What a way to end a legacy.

The war was over. And yet, there was still another to be fought. The cruel masters of Nosgoth, the Sarafan, now leaderless, still had to be put down. There were cities to be rebuilt, and order to be restored. And a new rule, my rule, would then begin. To the victor go the spoils. At last, Nosgoth would be mine.


	2. Distant Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Legacy of Kain or the script I am using from the games.

* * *

**Distant Memories**

**No one, not even you, will stand in my way. – Kain; Blood Omen 2**

_Flashback continued_

I return to the Wharves from the Hylden City, looking at my surroundings as we pass through the docks of Meridian. I noticed that the capital of Nosgoth was in utter dismay and uproar. Fire protruding from what seemed to be the centre of the Wharves, and in the distance, I could see the same fires and smoke erupting from the other places around Meridian. The Slums and Smugglers Den will most likely be the worst hit places. I laugh to myself. The chaos I have caused is just... divine.

The terrified human steering the ship roughly docks it amongst the wreckages and remains of the other ships around us. He turns and looks at me for a second. I nod, the fear in his eyes ceasing slightly as he smiles before jumping overboard and running into the city as if his life depended on it. I sneer as I watch him disappear into an alleyway while I walk to the edge of the ship. I look down and quickly float onto what remains of the smashed wooden walkway around the ship, landing and walking cautiously, so as not to fall into the murky waters below.

I walk towards the familiar cobbled streets that tend to pave most of the cities in Meridian, and take in my surroundings. I reach slightly over my right shoulder, touching the hilt of the Soul Reaver to assure myself it's still there, and lower my hand. As I continue to walk, a building catches my eye, one that has half of its large front window smashed, a small fire burning slightly to its right. I head towards it, the sound of my golden, spiked boots echoing through this abandoned section of the Wharves. I stop at the smashed window, looking at my vague reflection in its broken glass. Filthy. Covered in dust, blood and rubble. I couldn't possibly present myself to the Cabal looking so dirty, so common. They would merely sneer at me, and that is something I really cannot stand the thought of. I begin to dust myself down with my hands, making sure to cover every inch of my clothing. As I finish, I look at my reflection again. My spiked armour seemed dull and dirty. I turn and look around, hoping to find something to use as a polishing cloth. I see nothing until I look up and spot a torn down Sarafan flag hanging from the window above. I jump a little, grab hold of the red cloth and pull, accidentally bringing down what feels like the whole of the top floor down upon me, the flag and debris wrapping and draping itself around my muscular frame. I quickly scramble, freeing my hands, and claw the flag from around me. Annoyed, I scrunch the flag up, spit on it and quickly rub it vigorously over my armour, polishing it just enough so that it loses its dullness and starts to gleam slightly.

I reach over my shoulder and pull the Reaver out from its harness. For a split second I think of polishing it with the flag, before quickly changing my mind. Instead I screw it up, and discard it in the small fire. I turn my gaze back to the Soul Reaver, staring at its curved beauty while running my fingers along the sharp blade. How I have missed this weapon so, the power and destruction that comes with wielding it is intoxicating. With a satisfied grin, I quickly slide it back into its harness, eager to get back to Sanctuary to speak with the Cabal, especially Vorador, about my success at destroying our biggest threat, and my biggest obstacle.

I quickly spin around away from the shop and turn a corner, beginning my final walk through the Wharves. I hope that this journey is much shorter than it was the first time around. I look around me as I walk down the road, fire seeming to dance amongst most of the streets, back alleys and houses, its thick black smoke consuming Meridian in its dark, putrefying cloak. I look up as I walk, the sky barely visible through the haze of the smoky cloak, making it impossible to tell at least roughly what time of night it is. A slight inconvenience, but no matter. I return my gaze back to the streets, a confidence rising within me as I realise that nobody notices me. No guards, no magical Glyph armour unveiling me to the world. Nobody gives me a second glance. Such bliss.

People stagger by me, either intoxicated because they have been relieved from the iron rule that the Sarafan had over them, or sobbing slightly to themselves as they realise that not even the most perfect army in the world is invincible. As long as I breathe in this decaying world, the Sarafan will most certainly never raise their ugly heads again.

A small smirk crosses my lips as I think about what I will do with Nosgoth once I have reclaimed it, the rush of power taking over my entire being. I carry on my brisk walk down the street, nearing the roads that lead to the Lower and Upper Cities. Somehow I find myself looking forward to going back to Sanctuary. Maybe because it's an opportunity to rest after such a long time, or maybe because I can finally make the Cabal bow on their knees as I, their new master, move them in the right direction towards a vampire ruled land.

* * *

After much travelling, I eventually find myself outside the Blue Lady Curios, the shop used as cover by the Cabal to mask their headquarters. A clever trick. I stand outside the shop and look at the sky and realise I can actually see the stars again after the smoky cloak of the Wharves. Looking down, I glance quickly over the streets, surprised slightly. I expected this part of the city to at least have some windows smashed, shops boarded up or a few wild fires. The only signs of destruction are the demolished stalls, their contents spilled and littering the ground. I noticed that the streets seemed rather eerie and quiet, apart from the muffled sounds of music, singing and shouting emanating from local pubs. It was as if nothing had really happened around this end of Meridian, but the chaos was coming, sooner or later.

Psyching myself up for my grand announcement to the Cabal, I head to the door of the Blue Lady. I clutch the handle and quickly shove the door open, so aggressively that the metal handle hits and rebounds off the wall, cracking the brickwork behind it. I wanted to make sure the Cabal knew I was coming. I begin to descend the stairs with such enthusiasm, the echoes of my boots colliding with the steps bounces off the walls. They should definitely know of my arrival by now. I couldn't wait to see the look on the vampires faces as I inform them of the new order they will be a part of. The tension is killing me.

I reach the bottom of the stairs, my footsteps echo fading as I entered the giant stone basement, and look to where the Cabal are usually stood, anticipating a greeting of joyous congratulation from my fellow vampires at my defeat of the Sarafan and the Hylden. Instead I was greeted by the neutral gaze of the vampire Vorador. Did he warn them to flee before my return?

"Vorador." I say with malice, scowling at him. Even after being struck by a Reaver bolt, he still looked as immaculate and graceful as ever, as if he were invincible. It infuriated me.

"I know of your intentions Kain. Do you really think your rule would be any different to that of the Sarafan Lord?" Déjà vu. I hear the words in her voice, and for a brief few seconds Umah's visions dances before my eyes. I shake my head, dismissing the illusion and repressing my emotions.

I raise my right arm and point my index finger at him, snarling. "And how would you, Vorador, know what my intentions are? How do you know that my rule would be similar to the Sarafan Lord's? Have you suddenly required the powers of the Seer? No, so I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut before I return you to the grave, old man."

Vorador's laugh bellows around Sanctuary, enraging me further, so much so that my claws have sunken into the palm of my hands as I ball them into fists. Did I say something to amuse him?! Am I not to be taken seriously?! I feel the faint trickle of blood slowly creeping through the cracks of my knuckles, creating a small crimson pool on the ground. For a second I feel the pang of hunger deep within me. I must feed, and soon. Vorador's laughter suddenly ceases, and he regains his usual grandeur, arms folded, glaring at me as if he could see deep into my very soul. We stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, the only sounds being the drip of my blood still pooling on the stone floor.

"Kain." He begins, striding towards me, arms still folded. "You know as well as I that you could not strike me down. You're correct, I do not know if your rule will be as tyrannus as the Sarafan Lord's, but I do know of your intentions Kain, as I always have done, and I know that you will stop at nothing to achieve absolute power." He stops in front of me, those yellow eyes never leaving mine as he unfolds his arms and places his left hand on my shoulder. "I am not here to taunt you Kain, but only to give you a tiny piece of advice. Do not let the lust for power cloud your judgement, it could lead to your downfall." I unball my fists and push his clawed hand off me. Unfazed, he folds his arms and turns his back on me, striding away. "I doubt you will heed my warning Kain." He calls over his shoulder. "But that arrogance of yours needs to be put down." I jump to strike him, the rage consuming me. Just as I would have landed upon him, Vorador disappears into a lime green light, teleporting what I assume to be as far away from me as possible. That wretched old dog, one day I will have him at my feet.

I take one final look at Sanctuary, rethinking my plan. There is nothing left for me in this cesspool that is Meridian. Too many memories that can be left in this forgotten place. I take my leave of the Blue Lady Curio, and look around the streets of the Lower City. I stride slowly down the main street, a few drunken men stumble past me chattering nonsense to one another, others slumped outside buildings, too far gone to even unlock the doors to their homes. As I reach the gate to leave Meridian, two common men catch my eye, one sat on the floor, the other leaning against the wall, smoking and discussing trivial things that I care little about. I guess there is one final thing I could do before I leave.

I walk towards them, pointing my right index finger at the leaning man. "You there, commoner." The man's head swivels and he scowls at me. Taking one final drag of his cigarette, he flicks it on the floor.

"And just who do you think you're calling a commoner, eh? Pale bastard, should learn yourself some manners. Or better yet, go get yourself a tan, you look that ill people could think you were suffering from the plague!" He looks to his friend and they both laugh. Foolish, foolish men.

"Well, I see we have a jester in our court." I grab the man by his throat, and hoist him in the air. "Now, the last person to speak to me like that lost his head. Do you want to lose yours?" Suddenly terrified, he shakes his head. "Good, I have a job for you, **commoner**." I squeeze his throat slightly before letting him drop to the floor. "You will do this for me, and your little friend too, or I will come back and hunt you both down like the dogs you are, do I make myself clear?" They nod their heads in unison. "Good. I want you to go through the whole of Meridian, then onto the rest of Nosgoth, and you tell every single person you meet that _**Kain is coming**_."

_End flashback_

* * *

"Sire."

I jump, eyes snapping open, confusion shadowing my thoughts for a mere moment. I look around me, and remember where I am. Of course, how could I forget? It feels like these damned visions and flashbacks are warping time itself. Sometimes it's as if present and past become one, and it's becoming incredibly disorienting. I look down, my clawed hand clutching the hilt of the Soul Reaver, and I squeeze it slightly. This weapon has been the only constant in my life, the only thing so far keeping my bearings.

I realise now after my latest relapse through time how decayed I have become. I was once beautiful, magnificent and snowy white. Now, I'm nothing more than a crusty old shell of my former self. I guess Vorador was right, my arrogance led to my downfall. The corruption from Nupraptor's madness has forever tainted my mind, and thus the whole of Nosgoth. It has been five centuries since I refused the sacrifice, and everything, and everyone, has suffered the same decay as I have ever since. My precious land on the verge of becoming the embodiment of an apocalypse.I shuffle in my throne, completely lost in my thoughts. There must be another way to cure the land of it's corruption, a third side of the coin...

A clawed hand suddenly clamps down on my arm. "Kain? Is everything alright Sire?"

Shaken out of my thoughts for a second time, I snap my head and glare at the vampire who dares to touch me. I'm met by the blue eyed gaze of Rahab, my fourth son. I always found myself in some strange way proud of him, he is forever loyal, and an incredibly compassionate and intelligent vampire. If only I'd sired him before a certain few others, they could all learn something from his nobility. I wave my hand at him. "I am fine, Rahab." He quickly removes his hand from my arm, and bows.

"I'm sorry my lord, I was only concerned." I raise an eyebrow as he straightens himself, placing his hands behind his back. "Raziel wishes to speak with the Council at once, and has requested we all be present."

How strange, it is very unusual, especially for Raziel, to call an unscheduled meeting of the Council. I nod at Rahab, turning my gaze to the giant ebony doors at the end of the hall. "Fine. Fetch your brethren, and I want you to personally escort Raziel to me." He bows, and takes his leave quickly.

What I would give for a moments peace in this godforsaken world.


End file.
